rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s02e04
= Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding * Deja Vu - Upgraded 2d to 2hd in Time Rewind, 1d Axis Languages (German) * Puddles - 1d Hypersense, 1d Surfin' Safari * Doris - Not Present * Shade - Not Present = Episode Summary = The team heads to Utica, to free several people for the resistance. We are given trucks and papers to allow us to travel there, bringing Easy Company along as support. The trip there is uneventful and we get hotel rooms on arrival. Puddles goes to the local library to research local prisons and learns that construction on one was begun before the war, intended to house 20 000 prisoners, but it was never completed. Otherwise, the only prison is the local jail, in the sheriff's office. Meanwhile, Dan and Deja Vu head to the newspaper, and learn that crime has increased dramatically and that the local police are short-staffed. Deja Vu goes to the police station to talk to the sheriff but he does not get anywhere talking with him. Dan turns himself invisible, and sneaks in to see the jail cells. There are about 4 people/cell, mostly homeless people, no talents. He overhears talk in the police station, learning that the police are occupied guarding the prison, that the Germans have set up shop there and that they are maintaining control by threatening to kill anyone who steps out of line. We go in to meet the sheriff and tell him that we will handle the talents if he can get his people there to help us. He agrees and gives us keys to the prison. He's seen 2 German talents, one flyer and one with an unknown talent. He gives us plans for the prison. We perform a classic prisoner transfer, handing Dan over. He is deloused and put into a cell with lots of other prisoners. Looking around, he realizes that everyone there has a talent. At night, he tries to escape and realizes his talents are not working, which he thinks is due to the delousing. Outside, Deja Vu and Puddles sneak up on the guards and curare-dart them. Deja Vu's doubles vanish as we enter, and we learn our talents don't work. We head out to find Dan in a section labeled "new arrivals". We find a large cell block with 200 prisoners. We free Dan, and encounter guards who we disable. Dan and some of Easy Company change clothes to look like guards. We continue, trying to local the German talents. We encounter prison guards from town, and Dan charms them, telling them about our plan. With them acting as guards, Deja Vu and Puddles pretend to be escaped prisoners to get close to the Germans. Combat begins. During it, we disable the talent who is blocking our powers and things go much better. We free the prisoners, about 2000 of them. Puddles makes a tunnel under the river so they can pass unseen and we lead whoever is willing to the resistance. = Quotes = * "A no-name hobo. You know, a nobo." * "Well, Puddles. Our work here is finally done. Let's go home." - After Dan was put into prison. = Endgame Bonuses = * 3 XP, (+1 for Steve as MVP) * Bonus skill: prisons knowledge = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time when Deja Vu and Puddles try to get Dan arrested again.